Une invitation inattendue
by LaSilvana
Summary: Mais que faisaient Balïn et Dwalïn devant sa porte ? OS


Cet OS résulte d'un Secret Santa organisé sur le Forum Francophone (lien sur mon profil ou dans mes auteurs favoris). C'est un cadeau de noël que j'offre, certes bien en retard, à Nothern Heorm. J'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir visé juste, j'espère que ça pourra tout de même te correspondre un peu.

Disclaimer : l'univers appartient intégralement à J.R.R. TOLKIEN.

* * *

Après son périple avec Thorïn et sa compagnie, Bilbo avait aimé à raconter qu'il était un cambrioleur accompli, un voyageur sans crainte, un aventurier tout à fait hors pair… Bien entendu, il y avait là du vrai car si les nains avaient recouvré leur trésor chéri, c'était sans nul doute grâce à l'ingéniosité et au courage du bon Bilbo. Mais notre hobbit oubliait volontiers la fatigue, le froid, la faim et la peur… Il oubliait aussi la chance car ça n'avait rien de glorieux de raconter que parfois, il s'en était sorti parce que la bonne aide était arrivée au bon moment.

Assis dans un fauteuil confortable, une tasse de thé chaud à la main et au coin d'un grand feu dans son trou douillet, entouré de ses neveux et nièces Took, Bilbo ne se lassait pas de raconter son aventure. Bien entendu il en rajoutait, brodait à l'envie quant aux innombrables batailles qu'il avait livrées contre toutes sortes de créatures : gobelins, loups, araignées… Bilbo ne savait pas si ses neveux et nièces venaient pour écouter ses histoires ou pour profiter de ses richesses, mais il s'en fichait après tout. Lui, il avait toujours aimé les histoires et être le héros de l'une d'elles lui faisait bien plaisir, tant pis s'il devait être considéré par ses voisins comme un marginal peu recommandable.

Souvent, l'un de ses voisins, pour le provoquer ou parce qu'il souhaitait le voir repartir loin de chez eux, lui demandait quand est-ce qu'il comptait se lancer dans d'autres péripéties, voler au secours de on-ne-savait-quelle-espèce que l'on préférait ne jamais rencontrer. Bilbo répondait alors par son plus beau sourire aimable, assurant qu'il ne cherchait pas à être au centre de quelconques histoires mais qu'il se tenait à la disposition de quiconque avait besoin de son aide.

En réalité, Bilbo ne l'admettrait certes pas mais il avait passé chaque jour qui avait suivi son retour à espérer en son for intérieur que personne ne reviendrait jamais plus le chercher. Sa partie préférée dans les aventures était sans nul doute le moment où elles étaient terminées et où il pouvait les raconter… A chaque fois qu'il prenait un gargantuesque petit déjeuner devant la fenêtre ouverte de sa salle à manger, à chaque fois qu'il faisait siffler sa bouilloire ou qu'il sortait fumer sa pipe au soleil sur le pas de son trou de hobbit, il espérait qu'il pourrait profiter de ces plaisirs simples pour le restant de sa vie.

Oui, il adorait les histoires. Il avait toujours aimé les belles écritures, ainsi que les chants et les contes, qui dépeignaient avec moult détails les épopées de toutes sortes de héros guerriers s'étant engagés pour défendre leurs terres, leurs biens et leurs peuples… Il avait toujours aimé les cartes, aussi, sur lesquelles il marquait par de belles lignes rouges ses balades favorites. Mais à parler vrai, Bilbo préférait le rêve au réel lorsque le réel bousculait son confort. Il rêvait volontiers aux batailles et toutes autres aventures qui se déroulaient au-delà de ses lignes rouges, au-delà de la colline et de l'eau… Justement, les contes et les chants ne servaient-ils pas à cela, à sublimer le monde extérieur sans qu'il ne soit besoin de s'y confronter ?

Un soir, au premier jour de l'été, alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit, Bilbo s'attardait dans sa cuisine devant un extravagant dîner : du poulet rôti, des pommes de terre, des champignons, des œufs à la coque, du lard, du fromage, une énorme miche de pain… Lorsque soudain, on frappa puissamment à la porte.

Surpris car il n'attendait personne et qu'il était déjà bien tard, Bilbo se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il tenta de voir à travers la petite serrure de sa porte qui se tenait de l'autre côté, mais il ne vit rien et se résolut à ouvrir.

Là, se tenait Balïn et juste derrière lui, son frère Dwalïn. Avant que Bilbo n'eut pu reprendre ses esprits, l'aîné agitait son capuchon rouge en guise de salut tandis que le cadet en faisait de même avec son capuchon vert.

« Cher Monsieur Baggins ! Cher ami ! Très heureux de vous revoir ! Nous sommes vos serviteurs dévoués ! »

Bilbo s'effaça pour les laisser entrer et, remis de sa surprise, il offrit à Balïn et Dwalïn l'accueil chaleureux qu'ils méritaient.

« Venez, venez ! Je prenais justement un bon repas, venez donc le partager !«

« Ah, Monsieur Baggins, vous voilà fidèle à vous-même, nous en sommes positivement ravis ».

Les deux nains s'introduisirent dans ce bon vieux trou de hobbit et prirent place autour de la table. Ils savourèrent des bières bien fraîches, mangèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs estomacs ne crient grâce et parlèrent, beaucoup. Ils se remémorèrent leur aventure passée, bien sûr. Levèrent leurs verres à la mémoire de Thorïn, évoquèrent Fili et Kili avec émotion et affection.

Lorsqu'ils furent repus, Bilbo s'autorisa enfin à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début.

« Puis-je vous demander ce qui vous amène ici ? Ne vous méprenez pas, mes amis, je suis extraordinairement heureux de vous voir. Mais je suis surpris de votre visite, cela fait bien longtemps et je ne pensais pas que vous quitteriez la Montagne Solitaire de sitôt… »

« Nous sommes venus vous chercher à la demande expresse du Roi Daïn. Cet hiver, cela fera dix ans que Smaug a été tué et que nous avons retrouvé notre juste territoire sous la Montagne. Nous organisons une grande fête pour l'occasion et le roi, ainsi que nous tous bien entendu, tenons à votre présence ».

Bilbo resta sans voix. D'un côté, il était flatté de cette invitation. Mais d'un autre côté…

« Vous voulez que je me rende jusqu'à votre royaume ? Vous êtes bien placés pour savoir, tout comme moi, combien cela se trouve loin d'ici… »

« Nous avons avec nous trois poneys qui nous accompagnerons fidèlement et puis, toute la région est à présent paisible, nous ne craignons rien ».

« Je ne suis pas inquiet d'un quelconque danger ! Je dis simplement que cela se trouve loin et que je suis bien ici, dans mon trou de hobbit… Je l'ai retrouvé il y a dix ans avec bonheur et je n'envisageais pas de le quitter une seconde fois ».

« Nous avons bien quitté notre royaume sous la Montagne pour venir vous chercher ! », protesta Dwalïn. « Nous sommes certes plus aventureux que vous, mais… »

Bilbo se garda bien de répondre que sans sa nature aventureuse, Dwalïn et ses compagnons se seraient retrouvés bien embêtés à d'innombrables occasions, dix ans auparavant… Balïn coupa son frère et enchaîna :

« Mon bon Monsieur Baggins, laissez-moi vous assurer que mon frère, moi-même et les huit autres de nos compagnons que vous avez connus ne pouvons attendre de vous revoir… Et puis, une invitation du Roi en personne ne peut se refuser. Vous serez accueilli et traité en invité de choix chez nous, vous le savez. Allons, vous ne pouvez vous comporter en hobbit trop gâté… »

Bilbo, malgré toute l'assurance qu'il avait prise depuis son aventure avec Balïn et les autres, ne put résister aux paroles à la fois douces, sages mais indiscutablement sévères de son interlocuteur… Mais d'où lui venait donc cette sévérité ? La tenait-il de sa position d'ancien et du souvenir de Thorïn, dont il avait été le plus proche conseiller ? Quoi qu'il en fut, Bilbo était bien placé pour savoir que lorsque les nains avaient quelque chose en tête, il n'y avait aucune option et discuter se révélait bien inutile… Aussi alla-t-il se coucher, non sans avoir soigneusement rangé sa cuisine auparavant : il ne savait pas ce que Balïn et Dwalïn lui réservaient pour le lendemain et il était hors de question qu'il partît dans l'urgence.

Les nains cependant, se montrèrent bien intentionnés et laissèrent dormir leur hôte involontaire aussi longtemps qu'il en eut besoin. Bilbo, heureux certes de revoir ses amis mais n'ayant absolument aucune envie de quitter une seconde fois son trou, rechigna à sortir de son lit. Que ses amis nains ne pouvaient-ils venir lui rendre visite ! Il dut se faire violence, étant entendu qu'il ne faisait que reculer le problème en traînant ainsi. Et puis, vers dix heures, des bruits de vaisselle dans sa cuisine se firent de plus en plus intempestifs et Bilbo n'eut aucun doute sur le fait que cela visait à le contraindre pour de bon.

Sans surprise, Balïn et Dwalïn l'attendaient, déjà prêts de pied en cap. Ils l'accueillirent avec un petit sourire et un ample geste vers la table où ils avaient disposé un copieux petit déjeuner.

« Merci », fit Bilbo de sa voix la plus aimable.

« A votre service ! », répondirent machinalement les visiteurs en chœur, et Bilbo se demanda pourquoi les nains avaient développé cette habitude d'assurer à leurs interlocuteurs qu'ils étaient à leur service tout en s'invitant sans cesse chez eux et en imposant leur présence sans y avoir été conviés.

Bilbo mangea en silence, pensant au long voyage qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il prit tout son temps pour se préparer, prenant bien garde à ne rien oublier : son chapeau, sa pipe et son tabac, ses mouchoirs…

« Dois-je amener Dard ? », demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr », sourit Dwalïn. « Enfilez également votre cotte de mailles, en souvenir du bon vieux temps ! »

« C'est inutile », tempéra Balïn en faisant taire son frère. « Ni épée, ni cotte de mailles ne vous seront nécessaires. Je vous l'ai dit, la région est calme et prospère. Ne vous chargez pas plus qu'il ne le faut. Gardez vos trésors et nous serons d'autant plus rapides ».

« Rapides… Cela se discute ! », ne put s'empêcher de grommeler Bilbo.

« Allez, hâtez-vous ! », lui rétorqua Balïn. « Nous devons arriver pour le jour de Durïn, premier jour de l'année des nains, premier jour de la dernière lune de l'automne, si vous vous souvenez ! Nous tenons à commémorer précisément le jour où notre regretté Thorïn a enfin pu ouvrir la porte secrète menant dans le passage sous la Montagne ».

Une fois hors de chez lui, Bilbo inspira fortement, savourant l'air estivale de son jardin et des prairies alentour. Puis, sous le regard de Balïn qui ne le lâchait pas, il enfourcha lentement son poney. Ils descendirent le long du chemin, passèrent devant le grand moulin, traversèrent la rivière puis le village qui s'étendait derrière et les voilà qui se retrouvèrent à chevaucher à nouveau côte à côte. Balïn se trouvait généralement quelques mètres devant, rappelant à Bilbo ses appétences de guetteur. Ils franchirent nombre d'autres villages et de champs, s'arrêtèrent dans diverses auberges pour se reposer et se restaurer mais après un peu moins d'un mois, ils se retrouvèrent dans les terres isolées de la région. Bilbo n'en gardait certes pas un bon souvenir puisque c'est à cet endroit qu'ils avaient été repérés et attaqués par trois horribles trolls.

Un soir qu'ils se trouvaient autour d'un grand feu dans une sombre vallée, ils entendirent soudain de grands bruits impressionnants. Des bruits puissants et profonds, semblables au tonnerre, qui paraissaient émaner directement des hauts arbres qui les entouraient.

« Oh non », gémit Bilbo. « Non, non, non, non, non ! Ça ne va pas recommencer… »

Mais les bruits se rapprochaient. Sur le qui-vive, Bilbo, Balïn et Dwalïn se levèrent, se tinrent à proximité de leurs poneys, prêts à les chevaucher en toute hâte et à les empoigner pour fuir au plus vite…

Boum ! Clac ! Shrack ! Le tonnerre semblait maintenant avoir entamé une funeste danse tout autour d'eux mais ils ne voyaient toujours rien. Les trois compagnons tentèrent alors de s'enfuir mais leurs poneys refusaient de bouger, comme s'ils avaient soudain été totalement pétrifiés.

Alors, Balïn et Dwalïn se tournèrent vers Bilbo, hurlant pour une solution rapide. Bilbo n'eut absolument pas le loisir de savourer l'ironie de cette situation, qui présentait d'indéniables similitudes avec quelques situations passées connues… Lui aussi semblait avoir été pétrifié et il se trouvait incapable de penser à une quelconque issue dans cette urgence.

Tout d'un coup, les bruits puissants et profonds semblèrent éclater en une multitude de petits bruits secs, ressemblant à des pétards. Et là, dans le sombre ciel de cette sombre vallée, soudain, une explosion de lumières. Des lumières de toutes les couleurs, qui s'élevaient et se mélangeaient pour former une tête d'ours, un aigle majestueux, de grandes fleurs rouges et jaunes…

Bilbo, interdit, fut saisi par ce spectacle. Il n'osa plus tenter de bouger, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il se passait… Il y avait là un feu d'artifice gigantesque, somptueux, qui prit fin de façon aussi inattendue qu'il n'avait commencé. Une seconde plus tard la vallée était redevenue totalement silencieuse et là, au milieu des arbres, se trouvait…

« Gandalf ! »

Vêtu de sa longue cape grise et de son chapeau, le magicien se tenait là, souriant.

Bilbo, Balïn et Dwalïn, le cœur battant à tout rompre, poussèrent des cris de ravissement bien qu'encore sous le coup de la peur bleue qu'ils avaient éprouvé. Gandalf, quant à lui, semblait tout à fait satisfait du tour qu'il venait de leur jouer.

« En souvenir de vos aventures passées ! », expliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ce soir-là, Gandalf leur apprit qu'il avait également été invité par le Roi Daïn à la cérémonie de Durïn et qu'il ferait par conséquent route avec eux. Bilbo passa donc la nuit la plus reposante et réparatrice depuis le début de ce second voyage : si Gandalf restait avec eux, il ne leur arriverait rien.

Et en effet, leur route fut joyeuse et paisible. Les montagnes avaient été débarrassées des gobelins et les wargs avaient disparu de la forêt, si bien qu'ils traversèrent les régions sauvages sans encombre. Sur le chemin, ils rendirent une visite rapide à Elrond chez qui ils furent accueilli par des chants et de la bonne humeur, ainsi qu'à Beorn chez qui ils furent accueilli par d'incroyables festins. La forêt de Mirkwood ne présentait non plus le moindre danger et ils furent traité en amis par les elfes sylvains et leur Roi. Il en fut de même avec les hommes de la riche Lacville ainsi qu'à Dale, joliment reconstruite, dans la vallée juste au pied de la Montagne.

Enfin, ils gravirent un étroit sentier rocheux et escarpé, le long de la rivière et ils se retrouvèrent, finalement, devant la grande porte qui ne présentait plus aucun danger depuis que Smaug avait été tué.

Sur le seuil se tenait le Roi Daïn qui les attendait, vêtu de ses plus beaux ornements. Il s'avança vers eux et les accueillit solennellement :

« Soyez la bienvenue, Monsieur Baggins, cher Gandalf, nous sommes honorés de vous compter parmi nos invités ».

« Nous sommes honorés de votre invitation », répondit Gandalf.

Derrière le Roi sous la Montagne se tenaient Dori, Nori, Ori, Oïn, Gloïn, Bifur, Bofur et Bombur. Ils s'avancèrent en procession serrée, s'inclinant en souriant pour accueillir le magicien et leur ami hobbit.

Bilbo et Gandalf furent ensuite conduits au sein du palais et à cette occasion, ils purent constater que celui-ci avait été reconstruit et magnifiquement réaménagé. Il était indéniable que les nains aimaient l'or, mais non moins indéniable qu'ils savaient l'utiliser pour sublimer leurs habitations. Les tunnels qu'il fallait franchir pour atteindre la grande salle étaient taillés avec précision et minutie, les parois étaient lisses et les sols bien réguliers.

Nous étions à la veille du jour de Durïn et l'effervescence des préparatifs pour le grand banquet était à son paroxysme. Des nains courraient en tous sens, portant d'immenses plateaux en argent sur lesquels toutes sortes de victuailles de luxe étaient disposées. On installa Bilbo et Gandalf chacun dans une petite chambre, tout à fait douillette et confortable, où un grand lit couvert de draps de soie trônait au centre.

Il était prévu que les festivités démarrent au jour de Durïn car cette date demeurait hautement symbolique pour les nains, puis elles devaient se poursuivre jusqu'à la commémoration de la fin de la bataille des cinq armées et de la mort de Thorïn.

Bilbo, en dépit de ses réticences à revenir du côté de la Montagne Solitaire, dut bien admettre qu'il passa un bon moment. Il était servi comme un prince et sa seule préoccupation était de se décider entre les différents mets tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres qui lui étaient proposés.

Il profita également des nombreux chants qui égayaient les journées et qui rendaient grâce à l'hiver. Car oui, si lui, Bilbo, avait toujours aimé le printemps et l'été par-dessus tout car il appréciait grandement le soleil, les nains célébraient quant à eux l'entrée dans la froide saison. Celle-ci était en effet devenue pour eux synonyme de paix et surtout, d'un royaume et d'un trésor enfin retrouvés.

« Lorsque les jours deviennent plus courts,

Que le soleil reste longuement caché,

Que la neige habille de blanc notre montagne au sommet,

Célébrons notre retour !

Mangeons, buvons et dansons,

Oui, ne lésinons pas sur la fête,

Avec le Roi Daïn à notre tête,

Souvenons-nous de la carcasse desséchée du dragon !

Nous n'oublierons jamais Thorïn et sa longue barbe gigantesque,

Chef dévoué, courageux et estimé,

Qui sans trembler à la bataille des cinq armées,

A payé de sa vie notre reconquête. »

Les nains étaient presque parvenus à rendre l'hiver sympathique aux yeux de Bilbo, lui qui, dans son trou de hobbit, regrettait généralement en cette saison qu'il ne fasse trop froid pour sortir fumer sa pipe.

Lorsqu'il s'ouvrit de ce sentiment à Balïn, ce dernier lui répondit : « eh bien, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ? Revenez nous voir aussi souvent que possible ! »

Oh, non ! Cette fois, Bilbo se le jurait, il rentrerait chez lui pour de bon et n'en partirait plus jusqu'à ce que ce soit la fin de ses jours qui ne l'y contraigne !


End file.
